


a fleeting scar

by cocaine_cookie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Drunk Hux, Hux insecurities, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, One Shot, Pining, kylo ren secretly gives a shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocaine_cookie/pseuds/cocaine_cookie
Summary: Kylo being Kylo Ren, barges into Hux's quarters one night when the normally disciplined and uptight General doesn't show up for his duties. He can't fathom why his heart skips many beats when he finds Hux drunk and vulnerable, his scars and bruises exposed.





	a fleeting scar

Kylo strode with purpose toward the General's quarters. Kriff to privacy protocols. What the hell was going on with the problematic man again? 

Kylo hadn't seen the General since he had flung him into a console panel after losing control of his emotions. It wasn't his fault, he told himself, pissed he was even thinking about it. As the new Supreme Leader, he had public executions to see to, whispers of insurgency to quieten, and a speech to ensure he still had an army behind him. He needed Hux to write his stupid speech. 

The bridge was empty save for a few guards overseeing the ship's course. They tensed as Kylo swept past them, new helmet on, cape sweeping against the black, durasteel floors like ink. Fear rolled off them in waves, and Kylo was thoroughly disgusted and pleased in equal measure. Even the Stormtroopers and other lieutenants were afraid to even speak, but from General Hux, he sensed no fear. No cowardice. Not even as he had closed his Force fingers around his throat. He found it refreshing, and wondered for the fifth time that sluggish day where the hell the annoying, frigid amber head of a General had scurried off to. Normally, the stickler for perfection would have stayed on the bridge overseeing operations, silhouette of his greatcoat against the galaxy hiding his pathetic small frame. But no, he hadn't even showed up for the meeting that evening. Or at all, for that matter. 

He was practically jumping out of his skin by the time he reached the General's door. He easily overrode security identification and strode in, a bark forming on his lips. 

"I hope you're enjoying yourself-"

Kylo actually felt his jaw hang for a second too long. The frigid, fastidious General with his stupid hair always gelled to the side lay sprawled at the foot of his bed. The place reeked of booze and dirty bacta patches. Hux raised his head and hiccuped. Dark eye bags bruised the underneath of his cold blue eyes. Kylo was glad Hux couldn't see his flushed face as his eyes roved up and down Hux's bare torso peppered with black and blue bruises. His fringe fell into his face. The General looked much, much younger. Kylo's stomach swooped. 

"What brings you here - hic - Supreme Leader?" Hux actually raised his empty bottle in salute. 

Kylo snarled, pushing his unease away. "Kriff is wrong with you? Uselessness finally getting into your head?" 

Hux was clearly too far gone. He would've bitten back with a sharp retort before, put Ren in his place. Now, he just shrugged, vacant eyes downcast. 

"Get up, General. You're making a fool out of yourself." 

Hux regarded him coolly. No mockery. Kylo delved into his mind, startling at the anger. Inebriation. Grief. And the repeating image of Kylo choking him. Again and again. 

"Done utilising your fancy Force tricks?" Hux was slurring his words. Kylo kicked aside his bottle and grabbed his arm. 

"Get up, or I'll show you a reminder of what will happen if you don't." 

It was as if he'd pressed the right buttons. Hux snapped to attention, thrashing his legs and clawing at Ren's hand like a wounded animal. Ren growled. Bracing both his hands against the General's back, he lifted him. Hux's forehead pressed against his chest, and Ren could feel blood rushing to his face at the press of their bodies. This whole thing was absurd. He dumped Hux unceremoniously onto the bed. Hux winced and had the nerve to shoot Kylo a glare. 

"Explain yourself, General." 

"I don't have to explain - hic - anything, Ren. I am by far the best general"- Kylo rolled his eyes - "in the whole kriffing galaxy-"

"You deny not fulfilling your duties today?" 

"Yes. I worked on the stupid blueprint - hic - in the bloody room. Not a crime, is it, Supreme Leader?" 

"What blueprint, fool? We are no longer on the Supremacy, no thanks to you." Kylo snapped impatiently. Hux's lips tipped into an sarcastic smile. 

"Re-designing. Supremacy's floors were kriffing hard, as you can see." He gestured to his ribs. The skin was taut against the bones, lacerations spreading all over. 

Kylo would not allow sympathy to screw him over now. 

"You deserved it."

Hux began to laugh. The sound was hollow, and Kylo's chest constricted. "I deserve a lot of things." 

Kylo was once again grateful the vocoder muffled his voice to a drone. "Pity party's over, General. For the sake of the First Order-" 

"Take off your ridiculous helmet, Ren. Let's see if you can still be that bossy with that thing off." 

Kylo clenched his fists. The Force grazed Hux's slender neck. Was it his imagination, or did the General lift his head and expose more of his pale skin to him? Defiantly, Hux stared into his eye slits. Kylo was reminded of the chips of crystals of the Vulptexes in Crait. It was getting harder to breathe. Kriff it. With steady hands, he reached for the back of his head and unclasped the helmet. That would show him. 

The cool air chilled his face, and Kylo shook his hair from his eyes. Hux spoke. "Why hide such a pretty face, Supreme Leader?" 

"Careful, General Hux." Kylo relished the scoff of slight embarrassment as he threw Hux's pompous words right back at his face. Hux seemed to shrink into himself as he sobered up. Only a little, though. Kylo was going to have to prod him further out of his haze. 

"As I was saying, I am perfectly capable of managing the ship, thank you very much." How did he still manage to sound so confident half-naked and completely unkempt? 

"Yeah?" Kylo had him there. "Did you even know that an escape pod was unguarded today and launched out of a kriffing airlock resulting in multiple gas failures?" 

"Careful Ren. Sounding stressed is not a particularly good look on you." 

"Don't you dare change the subject. I can't have my subjects ejecting themselves into space-" 

Kylo continued to rant, envisioning his words raining down on the General like lightsaber slashes with savage satisfaction. It went on for a while, weeks of sealed frustration pouring out, when a choked sound kind of sounded. Kylo glanced down, confused. Was he subconsciously choking him? 

"What the hell's wrong now?" 

Hux's head hung low. Having had enough of all this bullshit, Kylo reached out and tilted Hux's chin up roughly. The General's eyelashes were wet. Kylo reared back. 

"It has probably not occured to your thick skull that the escape pod was for me." The General's stoic voice had dropped to a mere whisper, so soft that Kylo wouldn't have heard it had he not been aghast and speechless that the General was... crying? 

"What? Why would you leave?" 

"WHY WOULDN'T I WANT TO LEAVE THIS KRIFFING SHIP?" Hux screamed. 

Kylo's confusion gave way to even more anger. "WHY WOULD YOU? THIS IS WHAT YOUR WHOLE LIFE REVOLVES AROUND, ISN'T IT?" 

Their faces were inches apart. It was such a bad time for Kylo to notice that Hux's kriffing eyes had a little grey around the irises. He'd always known the General wasn't unattractive. Under the sickening glow of the ship's dim lights, his skin appeared pasty, casting harsh shadows over his face. A long, long time ago, when Kylo was still under Snoke's control, he had been sent on a mission to Coruscant to establish some connections with important militia. Huo had begrudgingly joined him, complaining for half the journey there. But Kylo recalled how the General had seemed... looser, somehow, when they eventually got to the planet. The cheerful ambience certainly helped, but he hadn't expected the General to shed his greatcoat and don a billowy tunic. He'd shot Kylo such a ferocious glare, daring him to say anything. 

But Kylo hadn't even come up with some snipe. The General's amber hair had caught in the sunlight, turning to strands of fire. His skin seemed alabaster, and he had freckles that dusted his nose bridge. No, Kylo hadn't said a word till they'd returned to the base. 

He would never have that sunlit image again, and it pained Kylo just a fraction. He batted the sentiment away before he stormed out of the room to destroy something.

“You stupid, insufferable buffoon. What did Snoke even see in you?" Hux was saying sarcastically, almost to himself.

"That's getting old, don't you think?"

Huo seemed wound up for another one of his iconic galactic arguments Kylo was all too familiar with. But the fight had apparently drained out of Hux again. He slumped back on the bed. How disappointing. Kylo straightened and remained standing. A cut on Hux's torso had reopened, trickling blood that stained the tops of his trousers. Kylo reached down for a bacta patch and tossed it to Hux. Hux's hands shook so much he couldn't peel off the packet. Kylo snatched it from him, ripped it open, and sat on the bed as well. Cursing under his breath, he roughly pasted the patch on, ignoring Hux's slight shiver as his fingertips brushed his bare skin. Unexpectedly soft. Pliable, even.

Kylo was actually being gentle. Trying to be, anyway.

"Just a week ago, you wouldn't have hesitated to kill me." 

"You were going to kill me with that damned blaster." Kylo scowled. Hux fiddled with his hands like a child, edging away from him.

"I never laid a hand on you, regardless." 

That was true. 

"Because you're afraid of me." 

Hux snorted. "I was five when my own father belted me across the face in front of my dead mother. Six when he broke my arm. Handling you is child's play." 

"You're not the only one with a broken childhood, General." 

Hux got up unsteadily, grabbed his greatcoat and shakily pulled it across his shoulders. It was too large for him, sliding off his left shoulder. 

"You haven't eaten." 

Hux shot him a look of disdain. "Great observation." 

"I don't need a weak General commandeering my forces." 

Hux successfully pulled on his greatcoat. "Why does that sound so familiar? Get out, Ren. If you don't want me to pass out tomorrow I suggest you leave." 

"Weren't you about to escape just a few moments ago?" Ren goaded. 

Hux was definitely sobered up. The steely look had once again invaded his eyes, and when Ren cautiously looked into his mind, Hux's mental defences were back up. It was almost as if their conversation had never take place. Ren could have been there to discuss system failures or the next step in the First Order's strategy to take down the Resistance. Could have been there for anything. 

Kylo stood. He watched Hux carefully. The General, ever so brazen, stared pointedly into his eyes. They were so so blue. Kylo swallowed. 

The General was a mystery, he concluded, as he walked out, helmet firmly back in place, emotions partially tamed. 

Not one to be solved so easily tomorrow. Nor the next day. Or the next. They had a galaxy to rule, a speech to kriffing write.

They had no time to figure each other out.

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this fic short and fast because in TLJ and TFA, the interactions between Kylo and Hux are always snappy, so I wanted it too be more realistic :)


End file.
